


What Shall We Die For?

by Queen0fdaNerdHerd



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Beware, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Remuel the demon, demon!virgil, possessed!Virgil, saaaaad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd
Summary: When a demon invades Thomas's mind Virgil is faced with the question. What shall you die for? He just hopes he can make the right choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a dream that I had. I shared it with a few of my friends and they told me to write/post it. So here we are. >:)  
> Beware: here there be ANGST. And lots of it.

The subconscious mind can be a terrifying place full of darkness and shadow. Even the most ‘pure’ human could have dark thoughts invade their mind. The mind of Thomas Sanders was no different. Although he spent his days bringing light and smiles to all those around him there always would be some part of him that was prone to the more unsavory thoughts. For he is human. And humans are capable of both light and _dark_. It is up to them how they chose to act.

Sometimes dark thoughts just appear and, if they are strong enough they can take root. Growing and spreading through out until most if not all the thoughts become poisonous and dark. Some thoughts are stronger and more powerful than others. Some even, are called ‘demons’. It was one such _demon_ that had invaded poor Thomas’s mind one sunny day.

Now Thomas was special in the fact that he had ‘created’ the different sides of his personality. Well-- he didn’t really create them, as they were already a part of him, but he gave them names. And names are said to have immense power. The names of the different sides held such power, so much so that they were able to become _real._

One such side, was the first to find out about the demon that had wormed its way into Thomas’s mind. Virgil, the protector, and embodiment of Thomas’s angst was the first line of defense in Thomas’s mind. And, having lived solely in the subconsciousness before, he was unfortunately quite familiar with intrusive thoughts such as these. He was not, however, familiar with one as strong as this one.

“Stop right there,” Virgil warned, his voice low and dangerous. “You are not going to hurt Thomas. I won’t allow it.”

The demon gave a slow sneering smirk. “Oh? You think you can stop me sweetheart?”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed, disliking the evil vibe that the demon was giving off. “Don’t call me that.”

“Temper, temper.” The demon tutted his voice silky.

“Shut up.” Virgil’s voice hardened and he could hear faintly the distortion.

“Now, now dearest,” The demon purred stalking towards the anxious trait. “No need to be so rude. I’m just trying to do my job.”

“I don’t care. You are not hurting Thomas. Or anyone else. Not on my watch.” Virgil glowered, his body tense and ready for action.

“You fancy yourself a protector?” The demon smirked a chuckle escaping him. “How very brave. Stupid, but brave.”

“Shut up.” Virgil snapped, getting annoyed with the sneering arrogance that rolled off the demon in waves. “If you leave now, I won’t hurt you.”

The demon’s smirk widened.  “Oh honey, you couldn’t even lay a finger on me.”

“Wanna bet?” With that Virgil leapt into action, a knife appearing in his hand.

The demon flinched back from the knife, now starting to look nervous. “You’re full of surprises darling. How did you come by such a blade?”

Now it was Virgil’s turn to smirk. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Virgil rushed forward again slashing with his knife, but the demon evaded him again staying just out of reach. Back and forth they jabbed, feinted and blocked neither side being able to land a hit. With each hit that the demon evaded Virgil felt his anger and unease heighten. If he didn’t get rid of this demon quickly who know what would happen to the others.

Far quicker than he would’ve liked, Virgil felt himself slowing down. Felt himself start to tire. And knew that the demon could see it as well. If the smirk was anything to go by.

“Hmm, you’ve gave me a good fight kid.” The demon said side-stepping another jab with a mocking sneer. “But it looks like you’re tiring so let’s make a deal, shall we? If you let me do my job, without interfering, I won’t hurt your friends.”

“No. No deal.” Virgil growled his grip shifting on his knife. “You’re lying anyway. You want to hurt Thomas, and by hurting him you’ll be hurting them. Not to mention Thomas is my friend too.”

“How noble of you,” The demon commented, his grin positively wicked. “But I’m afraid you really should have taken the deal. Then it wouldn’t have ended this way.”

“Ended what way?” Virgil asked unease rising in is gut.

The demon just smirked before his body turned into black smoke. Virgil made a few slashes with his knife but was soon surrounded with black smoke. Frightened, because this had never happened to him before, he tried to sink down or fade out--anything to get away from this thick black smoke but found he couldn’t move a muscle. Then everything went dark.

**-TS-**

Deceit walked through the fields of the subconscious hoping for something entertaining to happen, bored out of his mind as he was. Things had been quiet around Thomas’s mind, well other than Logan freaking out over having his own flavor of jam, but it had been mostly quiet as of late. Personally, Deceit couldn’t wait for—hold on. Just _what_ was Virgil doing with _them?_

Intrigued, though there was a slight feeling of unease curling in his gut, he crept forward watching the anxious trait talk with three of the darkest sides within Thomas. Wrath, Greed and Envy.

Wrath was speaking “And just what makes you think you can help us?”

Virgil chuckled and Deceit felt a chill go down his spine. He had never heard his voice so cold. “Simple, they _trust_ me. They wouldn’t suspect a thing.”

“True.” Envy hummed in agreement.

“So, it’s agreed then? You’ll get rid of Patton and the others?” Greed asked wringing his hands together in excitement.

“Honey, it would be my pleasure.” Virgil smirked giving a very un-Virgil like chuckle.

Deceit gasped silently and tried to back away without anyone noticing him. Unfortunately for him he wasn’t as silent as he had thought. Because his way was suddenly blocked by a very smug Virgil.

“Looks like we found a slippery little snake huh fellas?” Virgil sneered reaching down to grab Deceit by his shirt. “What are you doing way out here little snake?”

“Wh-who are you?” Deceit demanded feeling more than unsettled at this impostor.

Virgil’s eyes bled black, no hint of white at all. “You may call me…Remuel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remuel is with the light sides, and he's up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for this chapter: Um... bar the obvious possessed!Virgil and a bit of mischief not much.

Remuel walked through the subconscious still chuckling at what he had done to the sniveling little snake. Seemed poetic for the one who was dishonest at his very core, the one who told all the lies to now speak only truth.

That would be sure to keep him out from under foot. And if not, well… Remuel could always dispose of him permanently. He was sure no one would mind much.

With a smirk at his thoughts, he stepped through the entrance to the Light Side’s domain. This would be entertaining to say the least.

“Well if it isn’t tall dark and brooding, how was the fields today Virge?”

Remuel searched Virgil’s memories to find the name of the side dressed like a  _ prince _ of all things. Creativity.  _ Roman. _

“Empty as ever Roman.” Remuel said dully. Trying to act the part, from the empathetic nod that Roman gave he seemed to have succeeded. Much to Virgil’s dismay.

“Ah. I see Virgil’s has returned. Salutations.”  A bespectacled side commented looking up from the book he was reading. “I hope everything went well?”

Remuel looked at the other, knowing that the one who would most likely find out who he truly was. Usually he would’ve not worried about it too much. It didn’t matter to him if they found out about him or not. But the sheer amount of trust and faith Virgil had in this ‘Logan’ gave him pause. Apparently, he was the one in charge of logical thinking and reasoning.

Knowing that, he wanted to see how long he could keep the charade going. To fool the one who thought he had all the answers.

‘ _ You won’t get away with this! Logan is going to know you’re a fake. He’s going to beat you.’  _ Virgil’s exclaimed as he tried, in vain, to gain control again.

‘ _ No one likes a back-seat driver honey.’  _ Remuel purred pushing the anxious trait deeper.

“Yeah, it went fine.” Remuel said lips twitching upwards slightly. “How’s the book Logan?”

Logan’s eyes brightened slightly in excitement. “Oh, it is splendid. It’s a murder mystery and is very well written. I find it to be most engaging.”

“There he is!”

The last of the light sides squealed as he ran from the kitchen to the entryway tripping over the rug in his excitement. Remuel moved forward and caught him before he could faceplant on the floor, a teasing smile on his face.

“Careful Pat, don’t want you to hurt yourself now do we?”

Patton straightened up giving Remuel a beaming grin. “Thanks for the save kiddo.”

“Anytime dad,” Remuel snickered inwardly at the growling that was coming from Virgil. It seemed that the anxious trait was not very happy with him using that name for Patton.

Patton beamed again before heading back into the kitchen talking as he went. “I baked some of your favorite cookies!”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Remuel said ducking his head to hide his smirk. This was too easy.

“Of course, I did kiddo! You keep us all safe, the least I could do is make you your favorite cookies.”

“Patton is correct Virgil.” Logan affirmed giving Remuel a nod.

Remuel gave him another half-smile. “Thanks, Lo.”

He stretched giving a fake yawn. “Well I think I’m going to take a quick nap. Even though the fields are empty it gets a little boring standing there all day.”

“Of course,” Patton said giving him a cookie. “You go and rest.”

“Thanks guys,” Remuel smiled before walking up the stairs munching on his cookie the whole way.

‘ _ Nice family you got there Virgie, shame that I’m going to kill them. But oh well, business is business am I right?’ _

_ ‘You won’t hurt them.’ _ Virgil snarled his voice distorting.

_ ‘Oh hon, I’m afraid you have no choice in the matter.’  _ Remuel simpered.  _ ‘Seeing how you are under  _ my _ control right now and you’re just not strong enough to stop me.’ _

Remuel looked at the different doors as he walked down the hall spying an open door, and an opportunity to wreak havoc, he snuck in. It was a very tidy room, with big bookshelves and a neat desk. This had to be Logan’s room. Remuel looked around trying to see if there was anything that he could use. Spying a small stash of what looked like jars of jam he grinned. “Hello what have we here?” He picked one up and looked at the label. “’Logan’s Berry?’ Yes, this will work perfectly.”

“Virgil? May I inquire as to why you’re in my room?” Logan’s voice came from behind him causing him to jump.

Placing the jar hastily back where it came from he spun scratching his head sheepishly. “Sorry Logan, I just was…looking at your flavor of Crofters.”

“May I ask why?” Logan asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

“It’s…nothing… sorry. I’ll just go.” Remuel muttered shouldering past the logical side.

“No, it doesn’t seem like nothing. What is it Virgil?”

Remuel stopped, his head hung as if embarrassed. “It’s…stupid. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

“Falsehood, you didn’t bother me at all. And I’m sure whatever you have to say is not stupid either.” Logan said taking a step forward and placing a cautious hand on his shoulder.

“Well…it’s just… you have your own flavor of Crofters. It must be nice being popular enough to get something like that.” Remuel said pitching his voice low and hesitant. “Unlike me.”

Logan blinked looking startled that he would say something like that. “Oh,”

Remuel gave Logan a half smile. “See I told you it was stupid. I’ll just go.” And with that he walked out the door heedless of Logan’s call after him.

**WSWDF**

It was the next day and Logan was still wondering about what Virgil had said, about the fact that he had his own flavor of jelly. And how he implied that he, Logan the logical side, was more popular than Virgil. Which, to the best of his knowledge, wasn’t true at all. Most fanders seemed to like Virgil or Patton or Roman better then they liked him. They felt that they could better identify with the other sides more than they could identify with him and his logical thinking.

But Roman had also seemed concerned about it as well. He even said as much during the Crofters Musical video. Logan’s popularity seemed to be growing, although he wasn’t sure why. It was a little bit daunting because that meant that there were a lot of people out there counting on him. Counting on him to be perfect. Well maybe not to be perfect but they expected him to know what to do and say.

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. Shaking his head slightly he called out for who ever it was to enter. The door opened a bit and Patton stuck his head in giving his fellow side a bright grin. “Hey Lo, just checking if you were going to come to down for lunch or if you were going to eat in here again?”

Logan blinked having not realized how much time had passed. “Is it that time already?”

Patton gave a chuckle. “Yep, you must’ve been doing something really interesting to not know how much time had passed.”

“Indeed.” Logan looked at his desk debating with himself before turning to Patton. “I will join you for lunch Patton. What are we having?”

“Great!” Patton grinned bouncing slightly in excitement. “We’re having Chicken Enchiladas and broccoli.”

“A wise choice.”

The two sides walked down the stairs of the mindscape towards where the others were. Logan tried to catch Virgil’s eye as he sat down but was unable to, as the anxious trait seemed to avoid him.

“So, Logan what’ve you been up to hidden away in your room like that?” Patton asked as he passed a plate to the logical side.   

With a nod of thanks Logan looked at the fatherly side trying to think of what to say. “Nothing much just pondering a few things is all.”

Virgil seemed to be watching the exchange with interest, a glint of…something in his eyes though Logan was unsure what. But before he could think anymore of it Roman changed the subject giving them a through and rather dramatic play-by-play of his latest adventure.

**WSWDF**

The days passed and Remuel was enjoying himself immensely. He knew he couldn’t just out right kill them all, that would just be boring. Plus, it was just  _ so much fun _ . To toy with them, pretending to be their buddy Virgil, to trick them all.

A wicked smile came to his mind as he snuck into Logan’s room, the logical side out with Patton discussing something. He wasn’t sure exactly Roman was, he just knew that he was out.  Looking around he found what he was looking for, the last jar of Logan’s Berry they had left.

‘ _ What are you doing?’ _ Virgil’s voice growled, though it was weaker than before.

_ ‘Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head Virgie. I’m not going to do--’  _ He swiped at the jar of jelly and it smashed against the wall. _ ‘Much.’ _

“What was that?” Logan’s voice drifted up from downstairs, tinged with confusion.

“Hmm. That’s my cue.” Remuel smirked vanishing, only to reappear in Virgil’s room. He could hear the other sides come up the stairs looking around for whatever had made the noise. Coming out of Virgil’s room he quickly arranged his face into one of worried curiosity. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure kiddo,” Patton started to say but was cut off by a startled yell coming from Logan’s room. Patton’s eyes widened and he bolted to the logical side’s room. “Logan! Are you okay?”

Following at a slightly more sedate pace Remuel took in the sight before him. Logan was staring at the broken jar of crofters his face ashen; Patton’s eyes were wide as he looked from the spilled jelly, to Logan hands covering his mouth in shock.

“Lo? You okay?” Remuel asked, pitching his voice low and with a hint of concern. Amused at the growl in his head.

“I…I am adequate Virgil.” Logan’s voice was strained.

“Are you sure?” Patton’s voice was quiet as he came over to the logical side.

“Yes. I am fine Patton.” The logical side adjusted his glasses with trembling hands. “It is, after all, only jelly.”

“But Logan, it’s not  _ only jelly _ ! It was your own flavor of Crofters!” Patton exclaimed looking at him in concern.

“I am aware Patton,” Logan snapped before sighing. “I…apologize. I would like some time alone."

“Of course,” Patton nodded stepping back.

As Logan shut the door Patton looked to Remuel with worried eyes. “I hope he’ll be okay. You didn’t happen to see what happened did you? I mean you were up here.”

Remuel bit his lip looking hesitant. “I…um…”

“Virge it’s okay, you can tell me anything.” Patton said putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Well… I saw Roman coming out of his room and sneaking into Logan’s before the jar broke.” Remuel said hesitantly, head bowed to hide the amused smirk that was on his lips.

“You’re sure?” Patton asked looking confused and a bit concerned.

“Yes. It was Roman.” Remuel nodded looking up at the moral side.

“Why would he do that?” Patton whispered, more to himself than anything.

“Maybe he was sick of coming in second to Logan?” Remuel suggested innocently, inwardly snickering at the fuss he could hear from Virgil.

“You think so?” Patton looked at Remuel with sad puppy dog eyes.

“I…mean why else would he do that?” Remuel mused quietly. “It’s not as if he  _ hates _ Logan or anything.”

“Hate Logan?” Patton whispered horrified. “No, that’s not true! They’re family they love each other.”

Remuel smiled at Patton giving him a nod. “Of course, they do Pat. Now let’s go eat some of those cookies you’ve made hmmm?”

“Right,” Patton said giving him a smile.

‘ _ They might love each other now, but they won’t by the time I’m through.’ _ Remuel thought to himself chuckling at the thought of what he had planned.

 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remuel is a little butt-head, tensions rise and Logan starts to think something is wrong with Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: manipulation, possessed!Virgil, fighting (verbal), not sure what else but let me know if you can find any! :)

As the door to Roman’s inner room became visible a weary but content smile came upon the royal’s face. Only hours ago, though in his realm it felt like days or weeks because of the magic, he had been called by a few of his subjects to help defeat the Dragon Witch again as she had started to terrorize the outlying villages. And, as Prince, he was duty bound to help his subjects in anyway he could. So, he had gotten his favorite sword, a few provisions and saddled up his favorite steed to ride off in search of the dreaded witch.

That had taken longer than he would have liked because he was a bit worried about Virgil. True, there didn’t seem to be anything overly wrong or concerning about him, but there was something that seemed…off somehow and it was driving him mad. So, he had taken longer than he had originally wanted, only to find that the Dragon Witch had practically disappeared, leaving a great manticore-chimera behind to throw him off her trail.  Then, when he had finally defeated the beast and caught up with the Dragon Witch, she had thought it would be funny to curse him with an unfortunate case of hives.

Needless to say, when he had finally been able to come home, there was nothing more that he wanted to do than take a cleansing bath with the special magical-healing-bath-bomb that he had created and enjoy a very long undisturbed nap.

_ KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. _

With a groan Roman spun around and stalked towards the door, feeling very uncharitable to whoever had disturbed his plans of relaxing. Swinging open the door he looked at the bespectacled side and snapped out. “What do you want Microsoft-Nerd? I’m a little busy at the moment.”

Logan’s eyebrow twitched as he took in the rumpled state of the clothes Roman was wearing. “Clearly,” he said his voice dry. Roman puffed up, outraged that he would just dismiss him like that, but Logan spoke before he could.  “Why did you do it?”

“Why did I do  _ what, _ Logan?” Roman asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I haven’t  _ done _ anything.”

“Falsehood. I can’t believe you would do something like this. I know you were upset about the fact that the fans favorite seems to be shifting, but I didn’t expect you to do something so drastic. And then lie about it to my face as well.” Logan seethed, his face visibly furious.

Roman took a step back, startled at how upset the usually calm and collected side was acting. Then, his exhaustion and stress gave way to anger and snappishness. “Whatever, I don’t need this right now. Come back when you’re able to make sense again.” And with that he snapped the door shut before anything else could be said.

Leaning his head against the door he sighed, wondering why Logan was so mad and why he had chosen to blame Roman. No matter, he decided, he would deal with this after his bath. 

**WSWDF**

Things were tense in Thomas’s mindscape. Logan wasn’t talking to Roman, convinced that he had smashed his beloved Crofters and that this was his way of getting back at the logical trait for some imagined slight. Roman wasn’t talking to Logan because he was appalled that Logan had blamed him for something that he  _ clearly _ didn’t do. Patton was trying to make peace between the two but ultimately was unsuccessful. Remuel was helping in his own way…or rather, he was egging them on further and then chuckling about it when he was back in Virgil’s room.

Remuel snuck into Roman’s room after he had created a diversion involving Logan, Roman and Patton’s freshly baked cookies. Knowing that the royal would be occupied for a while—or at least as long as Remuel needed him to be—he got to work searching the room.

‘ _ What…are you going to do?’ _ Virgil demanded, voice sluggish.

Remuel tsked in mock sympathy. “ _ Oh, hon you’re not sounding well at all. Maybe you should just  _ sleep.” Virgil’s flash of anger made him chuckle.

_ ‘Well maybe you should go die in a ditch.’ _

Remuel smirked “ _ You first darling.” _

When his only reply was a grumble and the mental equivalent of flipping the bird he just chuckled again before going back to his task. “Ah here it is!” Remuel purred in satisfaction. Held in his hands looked to be a script of some kind. It wasn’t finished yet but looked as if it had taken countless hours and a few sleepless nights of work. “Oh, look Virgie it’s dedicated to you! How… _ sentimental.” _

‘ _ What are you going to do?’  _ Virgil demanded his voice a little stronger than before.

“Improve it.” Remuel said a wicked smile on his face before ripping it into pieces.

‘ _ STOP’ _ Virgil yelled, angry that he felt so helpless.

“Mmm…no.” Remuel said his voice smug. Hearing the pounding of feet up the stairs Remuel knew it was time to move, so with one last tear he dropped the pieces onto Roman’s bed, placing Logan’s favorite tie next to them. “Perfect.”

**WSWDF**

Logan was in his room furious at how Roman had been acting. He knew that they were currently at odds with each other, but he had never imagined that Roman would take it out on Patton.

Patton…

Logan’s heart clenched as the memory of Patton’s crestfallen face appeared in his mind’s eye. When the moral trait had seen the trays of cookies—cookies that he had so patiently baked—on the floor he looked like he was going to cry. But when Logan had yelled at Roman for ruining Patton’s cookies Patton  _ really did _ cry.

A very loud and  _ anguished _ scream startled Logan out of his thoughts and he bolted out of his room.

“What’s going on?” he asked Virgil as Patton tried to calm down Roman.

Virgil opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as Roman finally noticed Logan.

“YOU!” The royal roared, his sword appearing in his hand. He held it towards the shocked trait, his eyes looking murderous. “How could you do this to me, you  _ fiend! _ ”

“What on earth are you talking about Roman?” Logan asked equal parts alarmed and confused.

“Someone tore up the script that he had been working on,” Patton explained, his voice low and soothing.

“What?” Logan asked aghast. He knew how much work Roman had done on that; he even had come to Logan for his advice a few times.

“Oh, like you don’t already know,” Roman snarled, causing Logan to flinch. “Seeing how you were the one who did it.”

Logan rocked back, shocked at the amount of venom in the words. Then, as his brain finally registered what had been said, his shock gave way to anger. “Me? Preposterous! I haven’t even stepped foot in your room. How could I have possibly rip up your script? Or, for that matter, why would I want to do that in the first place?”

Roman scoffed, “Why? Because you wanted revenge of course. Revenge for breaking your  _ ‘precious Crofters _ ‘ which, as I told you before, I did not do.”

Logan spluttered, looking too angry to even speak.

“Maybe we all should just settle down,” Patton soothed placing a hand on Roman’s arm. “Come on Ro, put your sword away.” Roman started to lower the sword slightly but stopped as Logan straightened in anger.

“Where’s the proof?” Virgil asked suddenly, taking them all by surprise. They had forgotten that he was even there.

Logan smirked. “Virgil’s right. Where is your proof Roman? Where’s your proof that I did it?”

Roman sneered at the look on Logan’s smug face. “You want proof?” He snapped tossing the logical side’s tie at him. “There’s your precious proof. I found it by the pieces of my script.”

Logan stared at the piece of cloth in shock. He had lost this tie a few days ago and didn’t know how it possibly could’ve ended up in Roman’s room.

“Oh Logan,” Patton breathed looking at the logical side with tears in his eyes. “How could you?”

Logan flinched at the accusation in Patton’s eyes. “It wasn’t me. Patton you have to believe me.” Patton just looked away, causing Logan’s heart to twist. He looked at Virgil pleadingly. “Virge, you know I wouldn’t…”

Virgil looked at him and Logan bit his lip at the look in his eyes. “I don’t know Lo. I mean, your tie—your favorite tie—was in his room. That is pretty damning evidence.”

“Fine,” Logan whispered his tone hurt. “Fine don’t listen. I’ll just be in my room.”

With that he stomped into his room and slammed the door.

**WSWDF**

Remuel snickered quietly to himself as he thought of what had happened earlier between the two warring sides. The two were now unable to be in the same room as the other and poor Patton had been beside himself trying to get them to talk to each other. Remuel had just stood to the side watching in quiet amusement - though he always looked ‘properly sad’ when anyone had looked his way. Shaking his head, he walked through the fog and mist of the subconscious, ready to meet up with the three dark sides that he had agreed to work with.

_ ‘It won’t be long now,’ _ he mused to both himself and Virgil.  _ ‘It won’t be long until they hate each other and then it will be easy to kill them.’ _

_ ‘No. I won’t let you!’  _ Virgil yelled wishing he had never went out patrolling.  _ ‘I swear I’ll kill you first!’ _

“Mm…I’m afraid your word doesn’t mean much kitten,” Remuel laughed.

_ ‘Go to hell,’  _ Virgil snarled.

“Oh darling, where did you think I came from?” Remuel said in amusement. “Now hush - the adults are talking.” He looked up as he felt the presence of the others. “Good evening gents. How goes the subconscious?”

Wrath snarled at him looking rather…well…wrathful. “Enough, now what news do you have about the dear  _ light sides?” _ The term ‘light sides’ was spat out as if it was something foul.

Remuel smirked. “Oh, our dear friends are fighting among themselves I fear. Tis a shame really.”

“What of Patton?” Greed asked his eye glinting in excitement.

“The poor dear is simply beside himself.” Remuel pouted slightly before a wicked grin slid across his face.

“Excellent.” Envy grinned, a cruel one that twisted his features unpleasantly.

“And the Snake?” Greed demanded.

“He won’t be a problem anymore.”

Envy smirked. “Perfect. Now finish them.”

Remuel bobbed his head and gave them a mock salute. “Your wish is my command.”

As he walked back towards the dwelling of the light sides he bumped into Logan.

“Oh, sorry teach,” Remuel chuckled lightly. “Didn’t see you there.”

“What were you doing out in the subconscious Virgil?” Logan asked eyes narrowed slightly.

Remuel ducked his head slightly. “Well, you guys were still fighting, and I couldn’t take the tense atmosphere, so I decided to do a quick patrol. You know, got to make sure nothing bad gets into Thomas’s mind.”

Logan frowned for a moment, his eyes slightly pained before he looked back at Remuel. “Right…well anything to report?”

Remuel grinned up at him. “Nope. It was all quiet. Now if you’ll excuse me I promised that I’d make cookies with Patton, so I’d best be off.”

Logan stepped aside still staring at him closely, he seemed to be thinking about something. “Of course. Don’t want to be late.”

Remuel forced himself to grin, not wanting to come under suspicion when he was so close to his goal. “Of course.”

**WSWDF**

Logan watched his fellow side go with a slight frown. He could’ve sworn that he heard Virgil talking to someone before he came up, and he seemed to be acting strange. In fact, ever since he had come back from his last recon mission he had seemed….different. More aloof and he spent a lot more time in holed up in his room.

And now with the fighting between Roman and himself he was starting to think that Virgil knew more than he let on. Take the thing with Roman’s script and his tie. He knew that  _ he  _ wasn’t responsible for the torn script, but he had no idea how his tie had got in Roman’s room in the first place and—

He stopped suddenly as something tickled his memory. Virgil had been looking around his room a while back and that was around the time that his tie had gone missing…

“No, it can’t be.” Logan muttered, heart dropping. Metaphorically speaking that is. “He can’t have.” Vowing to get to the bottom of this he rushed into the main room, startling Patton.

“Goodness Logan, what’s wrong?” Patton asked, eyes wide as he looked up from the coloring book on his lap.

“I apologize Patton,” Logan said straightening. He looked at Patton and then at Roman, who was currently glaring at him. “ I do believe we should talk.”

“Well of course, what’s going on Lo?” Patton said setting his coloring book to the side.

“I…would you mind if we reconvene in my room?” Logan asked glancing around the room quickly. He didn’t want Virgil to hear.

“I guess we can,” Patton said looking puzzled. “Let me just get Virgil.”

“NO!” Logan said sharply before clearing his throat embarrassed. “I mean no, we do not need to bother him with this.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed slightly. “And just what is so important, calculator-watch?”

“Not here,” Logan whispered before sinking out.

Once both sides had followed him into his room he made sure the door was locked and that no sound could get out. Turning to his guests he noted that they looked confused and a little bit concerned at his behavior.

“Lo? What’s this about?” Patton asked softly.

“I think there might be something going on with Virgil.” Logan said finally.

“Oh Logan, you don’t know how right you are.” A voice came from the shadows and Deceit stepped out into the light.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides talk, Roman isn't happy and Logan learns something new about old Snake-face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any warnings (besides the ones that have come before--possession, manipulation, etc.) but if I missed something please let me know!

“Deceit!” Patton yelped looking at the snake-faced trait.

“What are you doing here, villain?” Roman demanded his eyes hard.

“I came to see what Logan was so upset about after watching in here like that.” Deceit drawled, his face pinched slightly though it wasn’t that clear why.

Logan’s brow furrowed slightly, he couldn’t detect any lie in Deceit’s words, but this was Deceit and he  _ always _ lied. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Roman’s scoff.

“Right, as if you’d actually be concerned for him.”

Deceit glared at the royal before turning to Logan. “You said you thought something is going on with Virgil?”

“Yes,” Logan replied ignoring the looks sent his way by the others.

“It’s true.” Deceit said—and again Logan couldn’t find a lie in what was being said. “There is most certainly something wrong with Virgil.”

“What is it?” Patton asked looking at Deceit seriously.

“That isn’t Virgil.” Deceit frowned slightly before shaking his head. “Well that  _ is _ his body, but it isn’t Virgil who is control.”

“Right,” Roman scoffed rolling his eyes for good measure. “Then who is it? The  _ boogeyman _ ?”

Deceit scowled. “No. It’s something much worse. A demon.”

“Okay…” Roman laughed slightly, totally done with the conversation. “Joke’s over, snake face. Now tell us what’s  _ really _ wrong with Virgil.”

“This is not a joke, Roman!” Logan snapped, his worry mounting with each word Deceit spoke.

“What, you don’t actually believe him do you?”  Roman asked incredulously. “He’s the literal embodiment of deceit! Of course, he’s lying.”

“Fine, don’t believe me,” Deceit hissed looking rather angry. “But don’t come crawling to me when everything blows up in that pompous face of yours.”

And with that Deceit sunk out.

“Well, that went well.” Logan said sarcastically.

“Roman, did you really have to snap at him?” Patton asked, tone reprimanding.

Roman spluttered for a second before saying. “He’s a  _ villain  _ Patton. He lies and misleads and… and you’re telling me you actually believe him?”

“I didn’t say that,” Patton stated patiently. “I don’t think he’s evil. I think that we should’ve at least let him finish speaking.”

“I don’t believe this!” Roman cried throwing his hands in the air. “Whatever. I’m out of here.” And with a dramatic twirl he was gone.

“You really didn’t believe him Patton?” Logan asked looking calculatingly at the fatherly side.

“I’m not sure,” Patton said cautiously. “I think that he may be misled because he truly seemed to believe that Vigil isn’t Virgil but—” He shrugged slightly. “It just seems so fantastical. Demons and possession?”

Logan frowned, he hadn’t thought of it like that. “I guess you might be right… but I just… I didn’t sense any falsehoods as he spoke. And Virgil  _ has _ been acting odd lately.”

Patton bit his lip looking deep in thought. “I don’t know Logan. I truly don’t know.”

**WSWDF**

Logan had decided to do some research about Demons and the other concerns that Deceit had brought up. Like Patton, he didn’t know what exactly to believe. On the one hand he knew that Virgil hadn’t been acting like himself for a while and that when Deceit had spoken there were no lies in his words. On the other hand, it all seemed too  _ fairytale _ and there wasn’t enough fact or science behind it for his tastes. So, he had decided to do what he did best, research about the problem. After all, he couldn’t make the best decision without the proper data to back it up.

It was during one such information gathering session that he found evidence that supported the whole ‘Virgil-was-possessed-by-a-demon’ theory.

He had been using the part of Roman’s realm—much to the royal’s displeasure—to search through the library for information when he heard a voice. A very familiar voice though what it was saying was quite strange. Realizing that this could be his chance of finding out what was wrong with Virgil, he hid behind a bookcase, feeling only mildly uncomfortable at the invasion of privacy.

“Everything is going according to plan. Now all I have to do is drive the wedge between Roman and Logan even further. And when they are driven to hate each other, and dear sweet Patton is beside himself with worry and grief it will be the perfect time for me to strike. Then those pesky light sides will be gone once and for all.”

Logan’s eyes widened as he heard this. Realizing the true reason that the two had been fighting. Dread curled in his stomach as he listened, half afraid to hear what came next.

Virgil’s voice, although he had never heard it so cruel and mocking before, came again causing Logan to flinch.

“Oh honey, when are you going to accept that it's over? That I won, and your friends don’t care about you.” There was a pause as if he was listening to something… _ or someone. _ “Ha! You truly believe that  _ Logan _ would save you? Face the facts, Virgie.  _ No one _ cares about you. Well, certainly not enough to keep you alive.”

Logan gasped quietly at this, causing ‘Virgil’ to stop talking. Knowing that he was moments away from being found out, the logical side sunk out, appearing in his room once more.

“Deceit!” He called once he was sure that his room was safe. “Deceit, I need to speak with you!”

“What can I help you with today ‘master-of-logic’?” Deceit’s sneering voice came from the shadows causing Logan to startle.

“I need you to tell me everything you know about the demon that possessed Virgil.” Logan demanded, ignoring his tone in favor of getting the information needed to save Virgil. “Specifically, how to kill it.”

“You believe me?” Deceit asked, tone betraying his disbelief. His eyes narrowed slightly. “Why now? What did you see that made you change your mind?”

Logan sighed. “I didn’t see anything exactly, but I did hear it. It was talking about its plans to get rid of us, of the light sides for good.” He swallowed slightly before continuing in a shaking voice. “It talked about Virgil. Dying.”

Deceit nodded gravely looking as if his worst fears had been realized. “I was afraid of that.”

“You knew?” Logan asked furiously, appalled that the side would keep something so crucial from them. “You knew what was happening to Virgil and you didn’t tell us?”

Deceit glared, looking quite dangerous with the snake portion of his face. “Don’t you think I tried? All you guys did was call me evil and not to listen to my  _ villainous  _ ways. So, don’t you blame me, Logic, for not telling you sooner.”

Logan looked down realizing that the other was right. “You…you’re right Deceit. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Deceit stared at Logan, looking a little wide-eyed. “You… right. Thanks, I guess…” He cleared his throat a little awkwardly. “Now let’s get back to what we’re going to do about the demon.”

“That would be preferable, yes.” Logan said adjusting his glasses. “So, tell me about the Demon. Where did it come from? How did it possess Virgil? And, most importantly, how do we kill it?”

Deceit paused, thinking back to that day and shuddered. “Well, I don’t know where exactly  _ he _ came from, but I do know that Virgil was out patrolling when he first came in contact with  _ him _ .”

“Hmm… it may be one of those intrusive-thought-demons I read about.” Logan theorized, going over to look at his book again. “Did it have solid black eyes?”

Deceit nodded, not able to forget the sight of his friend’s eyes bleeding black anytime soon. “Yeah.  _ He _ had black eyes and seemed to have telekinesis as well.” He shrugged not knowing how to answer the question of how Virgil had been possessed. “I know that Virgil would’ve put up a fight. He did have his knife after all.”

“Knife?” Logan asked puzzled and more than a little bit intrigued. “What knife?”

“His demon killing knife.” Deceit said then seeing Logan’s expression he continued. “I’ve only seen it once. Back before Virgil moved in with you all. He told me that it was the only thing that could hurt a demon.”

“Do you know where it is now?” Logan asked urgently.

Deceit shook his head. “I don’t. But my guess would be that the demon has it. Virgil never let it out of his sight. Said it was too dangerous to leave unattended.”

Logan swore under his breath, his mind working furiously to come up with a plan to get the knife into their possession. He shuddered thinking how scared Virgil must be. Or even if…

He frowned shoving that thought away. No, he would not think that. Virgil was okay. He had to be.

Logan looked up, determination shining in his eyes. “Deceit, I read in this book that names have power, especially demon names.”

Deceit shifted, uncomfortable with where this was going. “Yes, I guess that’s true.”

“So, do you know the demon’s name?”

“Well… yes,” Deceit muttered, still looking ill at ease with where the conversation had headed. “But I don’t think we should—”

“Don’t you want to save Virgil?” Logan demanded furiously.

“Yes, of course I do!” Deceit snapped anxiously. “But—”

“Then why won’t you tell me?” Logan burst out. “What, is Virgil not important to you?”

“Virgil is very important to me!” Deceit yelled angry both at the fact that Logan would suggest otherwise and the fact that the spell was making him admit this against his will. “He’s my best friend.  _ My only friend. _ ” His voice ended on a whisper.

Logan paused, staring at his fellow side in sorrow. “I didn’t… I didn’t know.”

“Well now you do.” Deceit sneered trying to bring up his preferred persona. “And I don’t need your pity, so you can stop looking at me like that.”

Logan looked away before looking back, clenching his fists as he did so. “Then you must tell me. Tell me so we can save our friend. So, we can save Virgil.”

Deceit stared at him for a long second before bowing his head. “Remuel… he said his name was Remuel.”

“Thank you Deceit,” Logan breathed a smile on his face.

Deceit opened his mouth to say something before freezing. “He’s coming.”

And with that he disappeared into the shadows…

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remuel have a chat...which gets a little mm... heated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mm... besides the normal? Uh Logan gets a little 'Choked' up. *grins evilly* 
> 
> Also: Special thanks to SocialBookWorm for beta'ing this chapter! :)

Logan blinked looking at the spot where Deceit had just been. He didn’t have long to ponder about it, as there was a knock at his door.

“Logan?”

It was Virgil—no Remuel’s voice and Logan felt his heart skip a beat. The door knob rattled slightly.

“Is everything okay in there?” The demon asked as the rattling increased slightly. “Logan?”

Logan debated on what to do. He was torn between confronting the demon and demanding to know what happened to Virgil, (a very Roman-eques thing to do) or perhaps, getting Roman and Patton to see the truth about the situation. In any case, whatever he chose to do had to be quick before the demon got—

_ Click _

The door swung open and Logan stared at the face of one of his dearest friends.

“Oh, there you are Logan,” The demon said giving Logan a small smile.

“Salutations—Virgil.” Logan said after a small pause.

Remuel tilted his head slightly. “So, I overheard Roman talking about Deceit turning up.” He said, trying for casual, but the effect was ruined by his eyes narrowing. “You didn’t happen to see him  _ slithering  _ around here? Don’t want him spreading any  _ lies _ around.”

Logan’s mouth went dry. “Oh…right.”

Giving him a ‘worried’ look the demon came closer. “Are you feeling okay Logan? You seem…distracted.” When Logan stayed silent Remuel put a hand on his shoulder. “You would tell me if something was wrong… right Logan? We are friends, aren’t we?”

That, more than anything, gave Logan the courage to confront the demon currently possessing his friend. Logan stepped back, his spine straightening. “That is enough,” He snapped, voice firm as he stared at the thing that was parading around as Virgil. “Tell me what you did with Virgil.”

Logan had to admit, the demon was really good at what he did. If Logan hadn’t known what lurked behind the friendly façade he would’ve thought it really was Virgil looking at him wearing a convincing look of confusion. “What are you talking about Lo?” Remuel blustered twisting Virgil’s face. “ _ I am _ Virgil. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“Falsehood.” Logan snapped again, reaching the end of his proverbial rope with this imposter. “You are not, nor have you ever been, Virgil. Now I will not ask again. Tell me what you did with Virgil.”

Remuel straightened, any masks of friendliness and kindness falling as he stared at the logical trait. He gave a slow and quite sarcastic clap. “Well done Logic. You finally figured it out. You must be  _ so proud. _ ” He smirked at the now furious looking side. “What gave me away?”

“Your disappearances to the subconsciousness. That, plus what I overheard in the library and what Deceit told me made it pretty obvious that you weren’t Virgil.” Logan explained, feeling a little smug that he was able to find out the truth.

Remuel chuckled and Logan felt his smugness drain away. “You really are as smart as they say. If only you had figured it out sooner. Then you could’ve saved him.”

Logan felt his hands curl into fists at what the demon was implying. “Shut up.”

Remuel smirked, a wicked glint in his eye as he slowly started to circle Logan. “He was so sure you would save him you know. He assured me that I would be stopped by  _ the great Logan Sanders. _ ” He stopped, his face mere inches from Logan’s. “Imagine his surprise when his one symbol of hope did  _ nothing _ to save him.”

“Y-your lying.” Logan stuttered, cursing himself for his shaking voice.

“Nope.” Remuel grinned cheerfully popping the ‘p’ sound. “Poor little Virgie, relying on his friends to save him. Faithful to the very end.” He grinned wickedly. “Not that, that did him any good.”

“ _ Stop it.” _ Logan seethed feeling angrier than he could ever remember feeling.

“Stop what Logan? I’m only telling the truth.” Remuel purred enjoying the emotional turmoil that he was causing. “Virgil died hoping that  _ you _ would save him. Guess his faith was misplaced huh?”

“I SAID STOP IT!” Logan yelled rushing forward.

Though he usually wasn’t one to be led by emotion, (he left that for Roman or Patton to do) hearing the demon say those things about Virgil was too much for him to bare. Unfortunately for him, the demon was much stronger than him.

“You really should have thought this through darling.” Remuel simpered casually waving a hand and sending Logan crashing into his desk.

“Logan? Is everything okay in there?” Roman’s voice carried through the sealed door.

Logan opened his mouth to call for help but Remuel was at his side in a flash. “Oh no you don’t sweetheart, we’re not done  _ playing _ yet.” Remuel growled as his closed around Logan’s throat.

“Logan?” Roman jiggled the handle.

Logan gasped wishing that he could call out to Roman but was unable to do anything but hang limply as his vision started to dim.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds out and is not happy. Remuel on the other hand is having the time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of the new Sanders Sides video (which-- I can't even. It was so freaking good but I digress) I present... ANGST. BEWARE!  
> Chapter specific warnings: Impalement, sharp swords, aaaaannnnd yeah?

Roman didn’t know what to think about the ‘Virgil-is-supposedly-possessed’ theory, and also about the fact that Logan seemed to be getting buddy-buddy with ole resident Snake Face. He ran a hand through his hair before beginning to pace back and forth in his room.

 

Honestly demons and possession? It all seemed so  _ fanciful _ . And he would know, he  _ was  _ Creativity after all. It was in his job description. At the same time though, he couldn’t completely disregard what they were saying. Virgil  _ had _ been acting odd lately. And Deceit did sound sincere.

 

He stopped, considering the fact for a moment before shaking his head and continuing to pace. “No, I will not fall for that snake’s lies again.”

 

But then again… Roman remembered Virgil saying something about how intrusive thoughts can become these twisted beings that grow stronger with fear and doubt. Stopping his pacing his eyes widened as he remembered. Deceit (though he had put up a good attempt at hiding it) had, had a look of fear in his eyes as he talked about the demon. Sure, not many were able to see it but Roman was an actor and he could tell when people were faking it. And he knew he saw true fear in Deceit’s eyes, if only for a second.

 

He needed to talk with Logan.

 

Mind made up he walked out of his room and almost directly into Patton.

 

“Oof.” The parental side gasped before looking up at Roman with a smile. “Where’re you running off to Roman?”

 

Roman winced slightly feeling bad for running into Patton. “Sorry about that Padre, I didn’t see you there.”

 

“It’s okay Princy,” Patton assured him with a chuckle. “So, what’s so important that you rushed out like that? You’re not feeling sick I hope?”

 

“No,” Roman said giving him a grin. “I am feeling perfectly fine thank you.”

 

“Oh good,” Patton said relieved.

 

“I was merely going to talk with Logan. I had a few questions for him. I didn’t mean to run into you.”

 

“Really?” Patton asked tilting his head curiously. “Well, could you tell him that dinner is almost done?”

“I will,” Roman assured before continuing down the hall as Patton left. It was as he was nearing the teacher’s room that he heard a loud crash come from within. “Logan?” Roman called, one hand on the door knob, one on his ever-present sword. “Is everything okay in there?”

 

Silence.

 

Frowning in worry, a feeling of dread settled in his gut. He called out again, jiggling the handle as he did so. “Logan?”

 

Silence once again answered him along with a locked door.

 

Heartrate quickening as he tried again to get the door open, calling out to the logical trait. Realizing that Logan could be in trouble (he never ignored the others like this) he decided that he would need to break the door down, he’d apologize later.

 

“Logan I’m coming in!” He yelled before kicking the door. Hard.

It burst inwards and faintly he could hear Patton asking about the noise but he was too busy staring in shock at the scene before him.

 

Virgil had his hand around Logan’s throat.

 

Virgil was  _ choking  _ Logan.

 

Virgil, who had  _ solid black eyes _ was laughing as Logan’s own fluttered closed.

 

“LET HIM GO!” Roman roared at the  _ thing _ possessing his friend, sword raised threateningly.

 

‘Virgil’ gave him a lazy smirk. “Well if you insist.” He snickered before tossing the, now unconscious (or worse a nasty voice sneered in his mind. But no—he couldn’t think like that),  side into a wall.

 

“Why are you doing this? You fiend!” Roman demanded edging towards Logan’s unmoving body.

 

“Why?” The demon repeated with a delighted laugh. “Because it’s  _ fun _ darling.”  

 

“You…you monster! What have you done with Virgil?” Roman growled as he thrust his sword forward.

 

“Monster am I?” The demon asked catching the blade between his palms in an iron hold. “Now, now Prince. No need to be insulting.” His eyes seemed to have a glint of wicked amusement. 

 

“It’s not a  _ princely  _ thing to do after all.”

 

“Why you son of a—”

 

“Tch. Temper, temper.” The demon cut the royal off shaking his head in mock-disappointment. Before adopting an exaggerated posh tone of voice.  “One mustn’t say bad words. It simply isn’t proper. I fear I may have to teach you some manners dear Prince.”

 

“What would a  _ demon _ like you know anything about manners?” Roman asked as he tried to get his sword back without hurting Virgil.

 

“Now that’s just racist.” The demon clucked before pushing Roman back with a force that wasn’t physical.

 

‘ _ Right,’  _ Roman thought warily as he watched the demon inspect his sword.  _ ‘Deceit said it was telekinetic.’ _

 

“Hmm,” The demon said as it swung the sword lazily from side to side. “This is a nice sword. I might keep it.”

 

“Good,” Roman snarled trying to fight whatever was pinning him to the wall. “I wouldn’t want  _ anything _ you’ve touched. Now tell me: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH VIRGIL?”

 

“Ugh, ‘Virgil this’ Virgil that’.” The demon scoffed giving a dramatic eye roll. “Don’t you have anything else to ask about? I swear it’s like you actually  _ care _ about the guy or something.” Remuel smirked wickedly. “Not that it did him any good.”

 

“You shut your mouth hellspawn.” Roman snapped.

 

The demon scowled darkly and it looked terrifying to see that expression on his friend’s face. “On second thought, you can take your sword back.” And with that he plunged the sword into Roman’s chest, and into the wall behind him. Effectively pinning the creative trait to the wall.

An agonized scream ripped out of Roman’s throat and he could hear the demon’s delighted giggles.

 

“Oh, would you look at that,” The demon said giddily. “You’ve been impaled. Get it? From Frozen?”

 

Roman glared at the being before him, his eyes blurred from tears of pain. "Go to Hell.”

 

“Been there done that Darling.” The demon purred coming closer until they were face to face. 

“Now Roman, because I’m so nice (Roman scoffed earning a smirk and a slight twist of the sword) I’m going to let you in on a little secret.”

 

“What’s that?” Roman panted, his face pinched in pain.

 

“Virgil is  _ gone. _ ”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and his no good dirty rotten day. Or in other words... Patton finds out about Remuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains: violence, knives, death, Deceit (the character--he's pretty chill though) aaaand yeah. >:)  
>  Read at your own risk. You have been warned.

Patton was in the kitchen finishing making dinner when he felt a trickle of unease in his gut. Almost immediately after he heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

 

“Roman? Is everything okay up there? What was that noise?” The parental trait called hoping everything was fine, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t.

 

Roman didn’t answer. He did, however, yell something that Patton couldn’t quite make out. Another loud bang sounded and he felt the unease build. 

 

Setting down whatever he had in his hand he rushed for the stairs, grumbling as he tripped over the coffee table in his haste. It was he had made it to the top of the stairs that he heard Roman’s agonized scream. 

 

Heart dropping, Patton raced down the hall and into Logan’s room just in time to hear ‘Virgil’ say:

 

“Virgil is gone.”

 

Eyes wide with horror at the scene before him, (Logan unmoving on the floor unconscious or worse and Roman—sweet cheese and crackers! Roman!) Patton did what came naturally. He screamed.

 

‘Virgil’ turned, solid black eyes staring at Patton in amusement. “Ah  _ morality _ just the side I wanted to see.”

 

“Patton run!” Roman yelled a pained grimace on his face. “Run Pat! Get out of here!”

 

“I’m not leaving you Roman!” Patton yelled giving the demon possessing Virgil a hateful glare.

 

“Ooh how very brave of you Morality.” The demon sneered and Patton felt a pang in his chest at seeing his friend’s face twisted with so much malice. “And just where was that bravery when your dear pal Virgil needed it most?”

 

“Shut up,” Patton said sharply.

 

The demon  grinned looking like the cat who got the canary. “Oooh, I seem to have hit a soft spot. What’s the matter Morality? Can’t accept that dear sweet Virgil is dead?”

 

“I said SHUT UP!” Patton said louder tears coming to his eyes. “You’re lying! Demons lie!”

 

Remuel smirked delighted at the agony in Morality’s eyes. “Only sometimes. Other times, like now, the truth can be more powerful than a lie.” He snickered as Patton’s face reddened in both anger and grief. “He called for you, you know. Begged for his  _ dad _ to save him. But alas you never came.”

 

“No.” Patton whispered.

 

“Mm I’m afraid so Daddy- _ dearest _ ,” Remuel simpered. “He was so scared. Wishing for you to help him, to take away the pain.” He shrugged his smile positively wicked. “Guess that wish didn’t come true.”

 

“I will kill you.” Roman vowed struggling slightly only to groan in pain.

 

“Mmm. Brave words coming from someone who is pinned to the wall like an insect.” Remuel said dryly. He looked back to Patton who had frozen and seemed to be in a state of shock. “Well it’s been fun Prince, but me and Morality here are late for some important quality time. Toodles.” 

 

And with that he disappeared along with Patton.

 

“No! Patton!  _ PATTON! _ ” Roman screamed trying again, in vain, to get out. To save Patton like he couldn’t save Virgil.

 

“Well this looks…horrible.”

 

Roman’s head snapped up, and he glared at the snake faced trait. “If you’re here to gloat then don’t bother.”

 

Deceit gave him an amused look that was also sarcastic. “Hm…while it is true that I could rub it in about how right I was and how wrong you were,” He paused and eyed the sword pinning Roman to the wall with something that looked like regret. “I truly wish I hadn’t been right.”

 

Roman looked at him a little puzzled. 

“Why do you care?”

 

Deceit rolled his eyes. “It may have escaped your notice Prince, but I do actually care for Thomas’s wellbeing.”

 

“Right,” Roman said after a pause, before remembering Patton and the demon who had taken him. “Never mind that now. Patton, you need to get to Patton.”

 

Deceit snorted. “Right and leave you pinned to the wall like a gruesome butterfly? Not happening Princy.”

 

“Forget about me!” It’s Patton you should be worried about!” Roman burst out in frustration.

 

Deceit sighed and snapped his fingers causing the royal to fall silent. “As noble as your self-sacrifice would be, I’m going to stop you right there.” He walked over and, upon seeing the injury knew that he would have to pull the sword out. Looking at Roman, who was still trying to convince Deceit to leave him, he gave the creative side an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry for this Roman.”

 

With that he swiftly pulled out the sword wincing at how Roman’s mouth opened in a silent scream.  

 

Roman fell forward only to be caught by Deceit. Part of him wanted to run out and save Patton whilst the rest of him wanted to lie down and take a nap. Deceit lead him to Logan’s desk and forced him to sit on the chair before going over to check on Logan.

 

“Logan,” Deceit called tapping the teacher’s face lightly. “Logan wake up.”

 

Logan groaned slightly but didn’t wake. 

 

Sighing Deceit sat back on his heels. “You foolish dummy. Why didn’t you call for help?”

 

Roman snorted, or at least attempted to what with Deceit’s magical gag still in place. Realizing that he couldn’t speak the way he wanted to, he glared at the snake-faced trait. When that didn’t work he clapped his hands (wincing at how the action pulled on his injury) to get Deceit’s attention.

 

“What Roman?” Deceit asked barely sparing a glance at the royal. When silence answered his question he looked up to see Roman glaring pointedly. “Ah right, that.”

 

With another snap of his fingers Roman was released from the ‘dreaded spell of silence’ (at least that was what Roman had dubbed it in his head). Roman gave his fellow side one last glare before going over to Logan as fast as his injuries allowed. Which wasn’t as fast as he would have liked.

 

“Logan! Come on Microsoft Nerd don’t die on me now! “

 

“Really Roman? Insulting him when he could be dying? How very noble of you.” Deceit said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Roman opened his mouth furiously but was cut off by a scream.

 

Patton’s scream.

 

**WSWDF**

 

Remuel dragged the unresisting Patton down the hall and into a room that he had Roman make. Not that the poor idiot had any idea what he had intended the room for of course. Remuel smirked as he thought of Roman. Of what he had done (pinning him to the wall was a nice touch and he had to congratulate himself on a job well done) and what he had yet to do.

 

“Why?”

 

Patton’s voice shook, and he seemed like he was more than a little freaked out. Seeing Roman pinned to the wall had been horrifying, and he hoped that someone would get the royal down soon. Not to mention seeing Logan like that… so pale and lifeless…

 

“Hm?” The demon asked absently as he secured Patton to the table with some ropes that he had set aside. “Oh right. I’m going to tell you what I told the Prince: Because. It’s.  _ Fun. _ ” He emphasized the last three words by tightening the ropes around Patton’s wrists.

 

Once Patton was secure the demon stepped back and surveyed his work. Smiling victoriously Remuel pulled out Virgil’s knife and showed it to Patton.

“Do you know what this is?”

 

Patton looked at the blade with wide eyes. “Where did you get that?”

 

Remuel snickered. “Oh so you do know. Well that makes things easier for me.” He ran the flat of the blade down Patton’s cheek. “And I got it from…shall we say a mutual friend.”

 

“You won’t get away with this!” Patton cried looking both pained and furious.

 

“Hm… funny that’s exactly what Virgil said.” Remuel said in amusement. “Now this blade was made for killing demons, but I’m sure it will work just fine on Personality traits. Namely… you.” His face was set into a look of unholy glee as he lifted the knife. “Let’s test it out shall we?”

 

With that he plunged the knife down towards Patton’s chest.

 

Eyes screwed shut Patton waited for the inevitable. Soon he would be able to see Virgil again.

 

“No!”

 

Patton’s eyes flew open at the pained whisper. Looking up into the soft brown of Virgil’s eyes. “V-Virgil?”

 

Virgil gave him a small smile that was full of sadness and pain. “It’s okay Dad, I’ve got him.”

 

“Virgil!” Patton sobbed in relief, a relief which quickly turned to horror as Virgil turned the knife towards his own chest. 

 

“What--?”

 

“Sorry about this Pat.” Virgil whispered before plunging the knife down into his chest.

 

“NO! VIRGIL!”

  
  



	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one chapter were EVERYONE cries.  
> (and Virgil dies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (early) ANGST-MAS everyone! Have some angst.  
> Now this chapter is way angsty and involves: Death, impalement, a knife, Deceit, blood.  
> Read responsively. 
> 
> Note: This author is not responsible for any broken hearts and shredded feels.

Virgil hated feeling weak. It was bad enough to see Logan and Roman turn against each other and not be able to do anything about it. Watching Logan be choked by his own hand was nothing short of torture. A torture that was only made worse when Roman came, only to be impaled by his own sword.

 

No matter how hard he fought, how loud he screamed, it didn’t make any difference. And so Virgil had to watch his friends get hurt one by one, helpless to do anything about it.

 

 _“Mm, Virgie these friends of yours. Can’t say I’m impressed.”_ The demon’s voice was mocking and he wanted to scream. _“Maybe Morality will be more entertaining?”_

 

No. Not him.

 

_Not Patton._

 

 _“Aww… protective of Papa Patton are we? Isn’t that sweet.”_ Remuel cooed giving him the mental equivalent of a pinch on the cheek. _“I’m going to make sure you get a front seat when I kill him.”_

 

No.

 

Not Patton.

 

Dread curled in his gut when he saw Patton’s broken look. He knew that Patton wouldn’t fight. Not when he thought Virgil was dead. Not when he saw his family torn apart.

 

_No._

 

Not Patton.

 

“Let’s test it out shall we?” Remuel said and Virgil watched in horror as his own hands plunged the knife towards Patton.

 

NOT PATTON.

 

Gathering the last dregs of his strength he pushed and pushed until he was finally able to regain control of his body.

 

_“No.”_

 

He had meant to shout but, as it was taking all of his strength to keep Remuel at bay, it came out as a whisper.

 

Patton’s eyes flew open and Virgil almost broke at the hope in his voice as he spoke. “Virgil?”

 

Virgil tried to give a reassuring smile but it felt more like a pained grimace. “It’s okay Dad, I’ve got him.”

 

“Virgil,” Patton sobbed and this time Virgil really did break at the sheer relief in the sound. A relief which quickly turned into horror as he turned the knife towards himself. “What--?”

 

 _‘If you choose to do this, you know it will kill you as well.’_ Remuel screamed in the back of his head.

 

Yes. Virgil did know. But if it was a choose between saving Patton and the others or saving himself?

 

Then there was _no_ choice. He would die before he let his friends get hurt.

 

 _‘Then so be it.’_ Virgil growled ignoring the demon’s screams.

 

He glanced at Patton before looking away, unable to meet the emotional side’s gaze. “Sorry about this Pat.”

 

With that he pulled the knife down into his own chest.

 

“NO! VIRGIL!”

 

**WSWDF**

 

Trading horrified looks the two sides jumped to their feet, Roman swaying as he did so.

“Stay here idiot.” Deceit snapped his face pinched with worry.

 

“Like hell!” Roman spat furiously. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Deceit.

 

“Roman! You’re about to fall over, and someone needs to look after Logan.” Deceit explained his voice sharpening with his worry.

 

Roman looked ready to argue but conceded as he glanced at Logan, almost falling over in the process. “Help Patton.” Roman demanded looking into Deceit’s mismatched eyes. “Please Deceit.”

 

Deceit swallowed roughly, worry and doubts swimming in his mind. “Of course.”

 

And with that he teleported to where he heard Patton’s scream… Only to freeze at the sight before him. Patton tied to a table, straining against his bonds as he sobbed. And Virgil—Sweet Phantom Menace! Virgil!—laying on the ground with a knife, _the knife,_ sticking out of his chest.

 

“No.” Deceit whimpered frozen in shock as he stared at his friend’s crumpled form. “No Virgil!”

 

“Deceit?” Patton’s voice caused Deceit to snap out of it, if only slightly.

 

Deceit rushed towards the table trying to untie the moral trait as fast as he could. It was hard because his hands kept shaking every time he caught sight of Virgil.

 

“Virgil!” Patton sobbed once he was free. The parental trait dropped to the ground immediately wrapping his arms around Virgil. Prompting a groan from the injured side.

 

“What do we do Patton?” Deceit’s voice was small and pleading.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Patton croaked his voice choked with sobs. “Logan. Logan will know what to do.” He looked at Deceit with a pleading and broken stare that Deceit couldn’t bring himself to remind Patton that Logan was unconscious right now. “Get Logan! I need to stay with Virge. Please Deceit. Please.”

 

Without a second thought Deceit vanished.

 

“It’s okay kiddo. Dee’s gone to get Logan.” Patton whispered as he ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair.

 

“P-Pat?” Virgil’s weak voice tore at Patton’s heartstrings.

 

“I’m here kiddo. I’m here,” Patton assured him as he placed a kiss atop Virgil’s head. “Why’d you do it Virge? Why would you do this?”

 

Virgil coughed and Patton was alarmed to see red tainting his lips. “It was t-the only w-way t-to keep you s-safe.”

 

Patton felt a twinge in his heart as he heard this. Sorrow and love warring with each other as he looked at the one who would rather sacrifice himself for his friends.

 

“Shh… it’s okay Virge. It’s going to be okay.” Patton whispered again his heart breaking at the thought of anything else. No. He wouldn’t let that happen. Virgil would be okay. He had to be. “When you return to full strength you and I are going to have a talk about your self-sacrificing tendencies young man.”  

 

Virgil grinned and Patton almost flinched at the blood coating that smile. “We’re the same age Pat.”

 

“Nonsense.” Patton scoffed bopping him lightly on the nose with the hand that wasn’t carding through Virgil’s hair. “You’re my dark strange son. Therefore I am older than you.”

Virgil gave a chuckle that quickly turned into a rather sickening cough. “Hurts.” He whined as soon as he could breathe again.

 

Patton sucked in a breath, it hurt to see Virgil in so much pain. “I know it hurts kiddo. I know.” Patton tried to force some cheer into his voice as he continued. “But don’t worry Logan and Roman are coming. Deceit went to get them. They’ll be able to help. You’ll see.”

 

Virgil wasn’t as optimistic as the parental trait. He could feel the knife draining away his lifeforce. Could feel his strength, his awareness, his very state of being, being taken away from him. And he was afraid. More afraid then he had ever been.

 

He wasn’t ready to die.

 

“Pat?” His voice was shaking as he struggled to hold on long enough for the others to come. He wanted to see them one last time.

 

He feared it wouldn’t be enough.

 

“Yeah kiddo?” Patton asked trying—and failing, to give him a smile.

 

“I don’t w-want to g-go.” Virgil sobbed hands clutching at Patton’s arms. “I don’t want to go. Dad Please.”

 

Patton held Virgil close whispering reassurances in his ear. As he was what represented Thomas’s heart he could feel when Virgil’s got slower and slower until it finally stopped.

 

“Virge! No, c’mon kiddo. Stay with me” Patton sobbed brokenly as he started to shake Virgil lightly. Virgil’s head flopped to the side. “Virgil. VIRGIL!”

 

But Virgil never answered his pleas, his sobbing or his demands. Patton knew he wouldn’t be able to answer anything ever again.

 

“No. NO!”

 

“Virgil! VIRGIL!”

 

The horrified voices of Logan, Roman and Deceit made Patton look up, never letting go of Virgil. His eyes filled with tears and with a broken stare he looked at his friends wishing that they had come sooner.

 

“Virgil is gone.”

 


	9. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Virgil lives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year, new chapter! Wooo!  
> So this chapter is pretty tame. I'm not THAT mean... ish. :)  
> Also... I'm thinking about writing a sequel. What say ye?

“What do we do Patton?” Deceit asked desperate to save his friend but not knowing how.

“I- I don’t know,” Patton’s voice was rough from his sobs. “Logan. Logan will know what to do.” He looked at Deceit and though he looked broken determination shined through his eyes. “Get Logan! I need to stay with Virge. Please Deceit. Please.”

Deceit didn’t even think he just disappeared, only to reappear in Logan’s room. Startling the two –-Logan was awake thank goodness!—traits.

“Deceit! I thought you were helping Patton!” Roman demanded upon recognizing him.

Deceit ignored the royal in favor of looking at the Logical trait. “Logan… Patton needs you. Virgil’s in bad shape. Please help him.”

Logan’s face paled before turning determined. “Take me to him.”

Deceit nodded and went to help the logical trait who seemed a little unsteady on his feet. Once he was sure Logan wasn’t going to fall over he turned to the royal. “Stay here.”

Roman opened his mouth to protest but Deceit and Logan disappeared before he could. Muttering a few choice words he followed as quickly as he could… only to almost faceplant the moment he got there. It seems the blood loss was catching up with him.

“Deceit grab him.” Logan commanded not looking up from Virgil who was now spread out on the table.

Roman distantly felt Deceit guiding him to a chair but was too busy staring in wide-eyed horror at Virgil to say anything about it. Once Roman was seated Deceit dashed back to Logan’s side ready to do anything and everything he could to help his friend.

They worked tirelessly through the night to save their friend. Not that they knew exactly what they were doing. Logan was a teacher not a doctor after all. But he wasn’t about to let that stop him from saving his friend. Finally, at long last, Logan sat back wiping his hands on a towel.

“He should be stable now.”

“Now what do we do?” Roman asked looking at Logan with tired eyes.

“Now we wait.”

And wait they did. Hours passed and still they waited and watched. Hoping against hope for Virgil to wake up. To open his eyes or crack a joke. Each trait locked in memories, some good and some bad, as they sat by Virgil’s side. Each taking turns ‘resting’ if it even could be called that.

Patton sat net to Virgil’s bedside carding his hand through the dark trait’s hair. Lost in memories of late-night movies and midnight cookies. Of puns and dad jokes and coloring pages.

Logan sat in a chair across from Virgil’s bed where he could keep an eye on his condition. An unopened book in his lap as he thought of their shared love of astronomy and poetry. Of the times when they’d spend time debating the points of different shows or how he’d sometimes calm Virgil down from a panic attack.

Deceit sat in the chair on the other side of Virgil’s bed, his only friend’s hand clutched in his own. His memories were tainted by harsh words from both of them but mostly by the other dark sides. Before Virgil had left to go live with the light sides they had, had a fight. One that Deceit could take back if it would mean having his friend back again. Though there were a few memories that were good, though they were few and far in between.

Roman, like Deceit, had memories tainted by harsh and mocking words, although there were more that were full of laughs and banter as time went on. And they mended the rift between the two of them.

Feeling a slight pressure on his hand Deceit gasped looking at Virgil’s face. Willing for his friend to open his eyes. “Virgil?”

Virgil groaned and immediately had all of the other’s attention.

“Virgil? Kiddo? Can you hear me? Open your eyes for us kiddo.” Patton said softly, grabbing Virgil’s other hand.

Another groan and then finally ( _Finally!)_ Virgil’s eyes opened and he looked around blearily. “Hey guys.”

Patton grinned through his tears. He knew that, even thought there was still a long road of recovery ahead of them, everything would be okay now. Virgil was going to be fine.

 


End file.
